A need exists for a portable storage unit for storing fluid, particulates, or combinations thereof, that has an inner container movably disposed within an outer container; thereby providing an adjustable volumetric capacity of the outer container.
A further need exists for a portable storage unit that is configured to provide for selective fluid communication between the inner container and outer container.
A further need exists for a portable storage unit having an inner container and outer container configured to contain the same fluid and/or particulates, or different fluid and/or particulates.
A further need exists for a portable storage unit for storing fluid, particulates, or combinations thereof that has a reduced footprint.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.